


Does Your Mom Know

by crotox88



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotox88/pseuds/crotox88
Summary: Being Supergirl has a down side. Kara needs something special and big sister Alex knows where to go. Embarrassment ensues. Smut. Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the update has screwed up my chapters or I'm just a little slow on how to do things. This was a two parter now it will be 4. First time posting on here, I hope I don't disappoint to much. Enjoy the story and leave comments and kudos. I do have the chapters written so give me a few hours and they will be up.

They sat in Alex's car outside the building. Kara kept looking up at it then tearing her eyes away just as quick. This was not something she wanted anyone to be around for, but who better than her sister. Alex gave a little huff of a laugh as she watched Kara look up at the building.   
“You ready?” Alex said as she took the keys out of the ignition and turned to look at her sister. She could see Kara taking deep breaths and the blush on her cheeks was slowly growing.   
“Uh…not really,” she stuttered out as she rubbed her hands on her pants. This wasn’t a bad thing, but she had never been in this situation before.   
“Kar, its normal,” Kara could hear the sincerity in her sisters voice.   
“It's…ju…just weird…” she pointed at the building, its big neon lights shining bright even during the day.   
“Is it because I'm here?” Alex put her hand on Kara’s hand to stop her from fidgeting more.   
“I'd rather you than one of the boys or….mom…” Kara could hear the gasp her sister let out and she looked up at Alex, who was gaping at her with wide eyes.   
“You’d have mom do this?” she waved her hand towards the building with a shocked expression written all over.   
“NO!” Kara yelled out then put her hand over her mouth.   
“Oh thank god. That would be a rough one,” Alex ran her hand through her hair and looked up at the sign, Does Your Mother Know, Your Pleasure Is Our Pleasure. She couldn’t believe that someone would give a place like this a funny name, but oh well, Alex gave a laugh as she looked back to Kara who looked anything but ready right now.   
“Lets go,” Alex reached for her door then looked back at Kara, she had her hand on the handle but didn’t open the door.   
“Ok…ok…I got this,” Kara flung the door open before she could hesitate anymore. Alex walked ahead of her with a little skip in her step. How was this so easy for Alex to handle. Had she done this before? With who? Maggie? She did NOT want to picture that.  Kara heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Alex holding the door open with a smirk that was turning into a sly smile.    
“You’ll be fine,” Alex let out as Kara walked in. Her jaw dropped as she entered the main floor. Sex toys were everywhere. Split into sections, toys, clothes, videos and edibles. She was slightly scared of the last one.   
“Welcome, our pleasure is your pleasure, how can I help….oh hey Alex,” a woman spoke as she put the magazine she was reading down in front of her and sent the two a smirk.   
“Umm…” the woman left Kara speechless. Her smile was slightly on the dirty side, her eyes were blueish green with a hint of playfulness in them and she leaned over the counter so her chest was more pronounced. Kara couldn’t help but look.   
“Lena, this is my sister, Kara,” Alex gave Lena a smile. She watched as Lena's eyes traveled along her sisters body and saw her look darken. Uh oh. This could be a good thing, maybe Lena would bring Kara out of this shy phase.   
“So, Kara, what are you looking for?” Lena's voice dropped a few octaves while she bit her bottom lip.   
“I'm…not sure,” Kara stuttered out as she looked at Alex then back to Lena.   
“Ok. Well is it for you or for….your…partner?” Lena asked when she let go of her bottom lip.   
“It's for her,” Alex chimed in, seeing as Kara was still frozen.   
“Nice.” Lena gave a laugh as she moved around the counter and stood before the two and motioned for them to follow her.   
“Here's the smaller section, under 5 inches, fifty/fifty on the glass to silicone ratio…real or fake look, almost every color,” Lena waved her hand as they passed the area. Kara’s eyes bulged out as she looked over stuff quickly.   
“Medium ones, again most are silicone, 6 inches up to 8. More realistic, many colors though,” Lena turned to look at Kara, she could see the blush blossoming across her cheeks and down her neck.   
“Do you want to see the other section?” Lena leaned against a shelf as she pointed to the section a few feet behind her. Kara couldn’t believe her eyes. Vibrators, strap ons, and anal plugs lined one wall, and all were on the slightly larger size. There were mannequins in various positions with different toys all….nope, don’t even picture it was all Kara could think.   
“I think this will be good,” Alex could see Kara had almost stopped breathing when Lena pointed out the others so she tried to step in and save her.   
“If you need anything just holler,” Lena sent a wink towards Kara, smiled at Alex then walked past them to help another customer.   
“You’ve been here before?!” Kara harshly whispered out as she grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her closer.   
“Yes, with Maggie,” Alex said as she pulled her arm from Kara’s grip, who gave her a glare.   
“I hate you,” Kara said as she turned away from her sister and looked at some vibrators next to her. How do people do this? Like what size, color, real or fake?? Kara was going to blow a fuse just looking at it all.   
“No you don’t,” Alex said as she pulled one off the rack and held it up as if it was on display. It was a 6 and ½ inch bright pink vibrator. Alex gave the box a little shake and smile.    
“Stop, that thing is awful, bright pink really,” Kara hissed out as she swatted at the box.   
“Ok, not your style,” Alex put it back and walked down the aisle more. Kara could hear her sister pulling boxes then huffing and putting them back.   
“You need something strong,” Alex said a little louder than Kara would’ve wanted, and she turned beet red and wanted to just crawl into a hole. Hearing a snicker come from a few feet away she looked over to see Lena placing more boxes on an end shelf with a smile on her face.   
“Try towards the end Alex,” Lena spoke out as she watched Kara move closer to Alex. Lifting another box, she showed it to Kara. This one was more realistic, little veining, skin color, about 7 inches and made of one of the best silicones. Alex could see Kara was debating it.   
“Is it the color? The size?” Alex spat out questions as Kara looked at the box.   
“I don’t know Alex,” Kara let out a sigh as she took the box her sister held out.   
“Look they also have…..super…girl….wow….” Alex gave a loud laugh and almost dropped the box as she pulled it off the shelf.   
“You can fu…fuck…yourself with your…self….oh wow, never mind, ew,” Alex couldn’t catch her breath at all and had tears forming in her eyes. Kara was about to kill her sister for bringing more attention to them.   
“That’s not even funny,” Kara let out as she pushed Alex away from the merchandise with her family crest on it. Like really people, who does that?!  Finally Alex stopped laughing and looked at Kara, she couldn’t be redder if she tried. But here comes Lena, the laughing must of perked her curiosity.   
“Having fun ladies,” Lena spoke right behind Kara who happened to still be holding the box Alex handed her and she nearly threw it through the roof.   
“She's just a little…lost?” Alex questioned as she looked from Kara to Lena.    
“Well I'm sure I could be of assistance,” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder and attempted to turn her, so she could look at her. Turning slowly Kara couldn’t bring herself to look at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Lena was standing with her elbow on the shelf and one of her legs over the other crossed at the ankle.   
“She needs…..as you heard…something stronger than those,” Alex pointed at the boxes behind Lena, she gave a small nod. Kara could hear Lenas heart rate pick up and her breathing becoming heavier.   
“That’s no problem. Is this one you like?” Lena tapped the box Kara held.    
“Yeah but….” She stopped herself, this was tough to talk about with a stranger.   
“But….bigger, smaller, color choice?” Lena raddled off questions. Alex could feel a blush creep up on her cheeks, she did not want to imagine her sister with this thing….she would need to bleach her brain after.   
“Alex could you maybe….” Alex gave a nod when Lena gave her a small smile and motioned her head for Alex to move away.   
“Its ok. We’ll figure it out,” Lena touched Kara on the arm. Taking a deep breath Kara looked down at the box then up to Lena who was looking at her with a sparkle in her eyes.   
“Not as real and not an awful color….” Kara just about whispered out, if Lena wasn’t practically on top of Kara she wouldn’t have heard.   
“That’s a start,” Lena moved her hand to Karas elbow and pulled her along a few feet down the aisle.    
“This one is 6 and ½ , you want 7 or bigger?” Lena pointed at some choices in front of Kara. A few were skin color, but most were colorful. Less realistic was a major plus. She scanned a few and went to reach out for one but stopped when she felt Lena's eyes on her. Kara could feel the heat coming off Lena and she could smell her musky perfume mixed with her natural smell. It was intoxicating to her senses. Closing her eyes, she turned her head and looked at Lena.   
“Which will it be?” Lena spoke with a dirty smile and sent a wink to Kara as she bumped their shoulders.   
“Umm this….one,” Kara grabbed a 7 and ½ inch blue and green colored vibrator. It was less veining but kept the realistic curve rather than straight.    
“You sure?” Lena leaned in a little closer and Kara could hear her own heart pounding in her ears.   
“Y…ye….yes,” Kara finally spit out an answer. Lena moved away from Kara and took the other box from her and put it back in the original spot. Kara looked down at the box and gave a sigh.   
“So...if I may ask….why does it need to be strong?” Lena grinned when she said the last word. Kara blushed hard and cleared her throat. She pushed up her glasses and pulled on the collar of her shirt.   
“I…um…strong muscles,” Kara got out as she looked away from those playful blue green eyes, she saw a faint smirk cross Lenas mouth.   
“Gotta keep it tight,” Lena said with a laugh as she grabbed the box out of Kara’s hand as she moved around Kara they slightly bumped chest to chest. Kara heard Lena's heart beat raise to a dangerous level and her face was a little redder. Giving a smile, Kara postured up and it caused more of their bodies to come into contact. Lena looked at Kara with a tilt of her head and bit her bottom lip as she looked Kara over. Things were starting to heat up in the little space between them and Kara was excited and somewhat scared of it. Kara could see Lena's eyes darken and her pupils were blown. She was hit with the smell of arousal from the dark haired woman. Lena swallowed the invisible lump in her throat and tried to calm her racing heart and hormones.  They locked eyes, Kara could see the lust brewing in Lena's eyes. Kara was sure hers weren’t far behind. She reached out to put a strand of hair that fell across Lena's face behind her ear, slowly she ran her finger across the bottom of Lena's jaw. Holding Lena's chin between her thumb and pointer finger, Kara gave a smirk and went to lean in to whisper in Lena's ear but Alex's voice broke her train of thought and she pulled her hand away. Lena let out the breath she had been holding.   
“Oh found one?” Alex pointed to the box in Lena's hand. Neither woman looked at Alex when she asked her question, but she could feel the tension between them. Uh oh, was all Alex could think. Maybe Kara didn’t need this to help ya know…. Lena was the first to register Alex speaking and cleared her throat.   
“Yeah, found one,” Lena gave Kara a smile as she waved the box around.    
“See it wasn’t that hard right?” Alex nudged Kara on the shoulder and nodded towards the box in Lena's hand. Kara looked up with a nod and Alex could see the emotions swirl behind her sister's eyes. She seemed scared but there was also curiosity.   
“If you two need more time to look, umm….I'll be at the counter,” Lena sent one last glance to Kara then walked away. When she was out of ear shot, Alex turned to Kara as she crossed her arms and gave Kara a smile.   
“You are a gay mess my dear sister,” letting out a laugh Alex punched Kara on the arm.   
“I know,” Kara grumbled out.   
“So should I leave and then come back or did I ruin whatever was happening before?” Alex asked as she looked at Kara with concern. She saw the moment they had and gave her sister props for actually initiating the first contact, it was cute and a proud gay big sister moment.   
“I'm not sure,” Kara said as she looked up and saw Lena quickly look back down at the counter.   
“She seems into you,” Alex pointed to the counter and saw Lena quickly divert her eyes from them.   
“Yeah,” Kara said in a whisper.   
“I'd do it. Might not need the toy after all,” Alex let out with a laugh and pushed Kara on the shoulder. Kara sent her a glare and shoved her back a little bit. They walked up to the counter and watched as Lena turned back to them with a smile.   
“All good?” Lena asked as she looked between the two of them. Alex looked at her sister and nudged her and nodded towards Lena.   
“Oh yeah, all good,” she spit out, Kara heard her sister give a little chuckle from behind her hand.   
“Awesome. Let me ring you up,” scanning the item and telling Kara the total, she paid and reached for the bag as Lena held it out.   
“Enjoy,” Lena gave with a laugh and small smirk. Kara blushed from head to toe and Alex just laughed out loud then grabbed Kara by the arm and pulled her out of the store. They made it to the car and Kara couldn’t get in fast enough. Alex reached over for the bag as Kara went to put it on the floor at her feet.   
“What did you get?” Alex asked as she slowly pulled it out of the bag a little bit. As she did the receipt fell out of the bag into her lap. Kara saw the writing on it first and grabbed for it before Alex could even see it.   
“She didn’t,” Kara let out as she looked at the writing, ‘If you need help with anything, give me a call xoxo Lena’   
“Damn Kara, way to go,” Alex raised her hand to high five Kara but she couldn’t take her eyes off the number.   
“Should I call her?” she asked as Alex dropped her hand and gave her sister a wide eyed expression and laughed.   
“Lena wouldn’t have done that if she didn’t want you to call her. You really are a gay mess,” Alex smiled and started the car then pulled out of the parking lot. Kara took one last look at the building and smiled. It was a good day, embarrassing but a good one.   
Later that night Kara kept staring at her phone as it sat on her coffee table. She would reach for it then retract her hand. Her fingers were itching to text Lena. Looking over to the clock she saw it was almost 10, the shop would be closing in a half hour. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and sent a text to Alex.   
Super Danvers: I think I'm going to go see her….at work….   
Big Sis: Wow. She really got to you. I only left you alone for like 5 mins.   
Bang Bang: I say go for it. Not every day a hottie like Lena offers help


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things go when Kara makes a visit to see Lena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back a little bit so the text conversation is easier to understand.

Later that night Kara kept staring at her phone as it sat on her coffee table. She would reach for it then retract her hand. Her fingers were itching to text Lena. Looking over to the clock she saw it was almost 10, the shop would be closing in a half hour. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and sent a text to Alex.  
Super Danvers: I think I'm going to go see her….at work….  
Big Sis: Wow. She really got to you. I only left you alone for like 5 mins.  
Bang Bang: I say go for it. Not every day a hottie like Lena offers help.  
Big Sis: Oh geez Maggie, chill it.  
Lover face: She's got nothing on you baby.  
Super Danvers: Guys….focus….I'm going to, I think.  
Bang Bang: GET IT!!!!  
Big Sis: I agree with Mags, get it. (don’t tell me details but I want to know how it went)  
Super Danvers: Got it. Talk to you two later.   
Kara looked at her phone with a smile, still debating on calling or just going there. She leaned her head onto the back of the couch and gave a heavy sigh. Standing up she grabbed her jacket and wallet and walked out the door. Getting in the taxi she told the driver where to go and he raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a perverted smile as he looked at her as much as he could from the rear view mirror. She was nervous, looking up Kara could see the lights, they seemed a lot brighter than earlier. Paying the guy, he shouted out to her.  
“Good luck,” he gave a wink then drove away.   
Taking a deep breath, she marched to the door as she reached for it she stopped. Listening for any signs of other people in there, there seemed to be just two hearts beating. Kara reached for the door again but was almost plowed down as it opened and a younger looking man came out.  
“Hey,” he said to her with a smile.  
“Hi,” she said back to him and looked behind him hoping to see Lena. Kara didn’t see her but heard her voice.  
“Jack go home. I need to close up but thanks for dinner,” Lena said as she came into view of the door. She saw Kara and Jack standing next to one another.  
“Kara?” Lena questioned with a tilt of her head.   
“Hey, sorry to just drop by,” Kara let out in a soft voice. Jack stood there looking between them and cleared his throat.  
“Well I'll leave you guys to it, have a good night,” he said to Lena then looked at Kara and smiled big at her. He walked over to the parking lot but not before shouting at them.  
“Don’t forget to use protection kids,” Kara blushed like crazy and looked up at the sky, Lena also blushed and laughed then flipped off Jack.  
“Fancy seeing you here, come in please. I'm just about to close up,” Lena used her arm to usher Kara inside.  
“I don’t want to get in the way,” Kara said with a shaky voice.  
“Its ok. It won't take long. You can sit up here,” Lena pointed to the raised counter she was sitting behind earlier in the day. Kara smiled at her and hopped up on edge of it as Lena walked around the shop making sure everything was good and it could be closed up. Lena flipped a few switches and the lights dimmed down low, Kara looked around slightly confused for a second.  
“Security lights,” Lena came from Karas left as she pointed up to the lights. Kara relaxed a little more and gave Lena a smile. Lena came closer and nudged Kara’s legs apart and stood between them and rested her hands on Kara’s thighs.  
“You got my note?” Lena asked as she moved her hands up and down from her upper thighs to the back of Kara’s knee.  
“I did,” Kara gave a full body shiver and Lena smiled at her. Kara watched Lena's eyes change from soft to intense in a matter of seconds.  
“So….did you...ya know?” Lena blushed a little bit and ran her hands back up Karas thighs. Kara gave a little chuckle. She closed her eyes for a second, she needed the Supergirl confidence to play this game with Lena.  
“I did not. Figured I'd make use of your offer first then, ya know, get to the other part,” Kara reached up and cupped Lena's cheek with both hands. Leaning forward a little bit, Kara saw Lena smile then lean in as well. Just as their lips were about to meet, Lena stopped and spoke against Karas lips.  
“I like the sound of that,” Lena pushed forward and brought their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been busy most of the day. I have a free minute now so heres the next chapter. Enjoy.

When their lips met they both let out moans. Kara grabbed Lena's face and the kiss turned rather aggressive. Heads tilted, tongues wrestling, hands from face to neck to shoulders. They couldn’t seemed to get enough of each other. Lena pulled back gasping for air, Kara gave her a little smirk.  
“Too much?” she voiced just above a whisper as she let her hand roam under Lenas top just under her breasts. Lena gave a laugh and nodded.  
“You’re an amazing kisser, anyone ever told you that,” Lena said as she stroked Karas face then placed her hand on Karas neck.  
“A few,” she smirked with a wink. Lena swatted her on the shoulder. Kara rested her arms across Lenas shoulders and grinned at her then kissed her lips lightly.  
“So...wanna get out of here?” Kara spoke against Lena's lips as she ran her tongue against Lenas top lip. She gave a slight moan as her eyes slowly shut.  
“Your place or mine?” Lena asked as she opened her eyes.  
“Mine's about 10 minutes away but I don’t have a car,” Kara said with a frown.  
“Well...your place it is… I have a car, so lead the way,” Lena moved back so Kara could get off the counter. Lena pulled Kara out the door as she turned and locked it, they practically ran to the car. Getting in Lena started it up and looked over to Kara who seemed to be nervous now, she was running her palms on her pants and her eyes were looking out the window.  
“Kara...I need your address,” Lena reached out and put her hand on Kara’s forearm and gave it a squeeze.  
“Oh sorry, off 10th and Central, big brick building, can’t miss it,” she gave a nervous laugh. Lena smiled as she leaned over and gave the blonde a chaste kiss then looked at the road as they headed to Kara’s. The ride was full of sexual tension, Lena could see Kara fidget more the closer they got to her place.  
“Hey, are you ok?” Lena glanced over to Kara. She could see a slight frown on her face. Taking a deep breath Kara looked into Lena's eyes, she could see the concern.  
“Yeah, just nervous, but a good nervous,” She stuttered out as she reached across the center console and grabbed Lenas hand and laced their fingers together. Lena smiled at the gesture.  
“You know we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Lena said with a small smile. Kara gave a smile and leaned over to kiss Lena, who returned it eagerly.   
“I’ve….ju...I want...this,” she motioned between them with a slight smile.  
“I sense a but…” Lena looked over with a raised eyebrow.  
“No but...this is umm my first time with...a woman,” Kara looked away from Lena as she scrunched her face up and her crinkle formed.  
“Oh, well now I’m the nervous one,” Lena gave a nervous laugh as she looked at the side of Kara’s face.  
“I'm sure you’ll be fine Lena,” Kara looked at Lena and gave a little laugh. They kept eye contact until the car behind them honked at them because the light turned green.  
“There’s a parking garage you can pull into,” Kara pointed to her right as her building came into view. Lena nodded her head and pulled in, she found a parking spot right away and pulled in. Turning off the car she looked over to Kara, who was looking down at her hands, she gave a sigh then looked up to Lena. Green eyes met blue, Lena gave a smile, while Kara’s lips unturned a little bit.  
“Shall we?” Lena pulled the keys out of the ignition then glanced back to Kara as she put her hand on the door and slightly opened it. Taking a deep breath Kara opened her door and stepped out, Lena took this as a good sign, she stepped out and closed the door then set the alarm. Kara moved around the back of the car and waited for Lena, reaching out Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze as they approached the elevator. The ride up was full of anticipation, Kara was digging down deep trying to gather Supergirl’s confidence and courage. She took a deep breath and pulled on their joined hands so Lena was pulled against her chest. Kara raised her free hand and ran it through Lena's hair, down her face and stopped at her jawline. She ran a finger along Lena's jaw and up to her bottom lip, she dragged it down slowly. Glancing up she could see the desire in Lena's eyes so she leaned forward and kissed Lena. The kiss started out slow, Lena moved her hands into Kara’s hair and tugged lightly causing the blonde to moan. Kara slid her tongue along Lena's bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted. Both women moaned as their tongues made contact. Kara pulled Lena closer by her hips, being mindful of her strength. Pushing Lena's shirt up in the back she slowly ran her hands up from Lena's waist up to her bra in the back. Lena pushed closer to Kara, they were practically on top of one another. She pulled one hand away from Kara's hair and ran it down her neck to her chest, she could feel the hero's heart pounding wildly. The ding of the elevator pulled them apart, both gave a laugh then Kara pulled Lena with her by the hand. While walking backwards, Kara could see Lena’s chest rising and falling rapidly and hear her heart pounding away. Lean gave a smile as she raked her eyes up and down Kara’s body, she looked up and saw Kara raise an eyebrow at her.  
“Like what you see?” her voice had dropped low, she stopped walking and stepped forward into Lena’s bubble.   
“Of course,” Lena said as she quickly reached out and pulled Kara in for a deep kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Kara moaned then reached down and lifted Lena up, the dark haired woman wrapped her legs around Karas waist. They made out till they reached Kara’s door. Lena was slammed against it and let out a gasp into the blondes mouth, Kara took the opportunity and ran her tongue around Lena's mouth then lightly sucked on Lena's tongue as she pulled back. Lena chased Kara’s lips, she gave a laugh and quickly kissed Lena. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys, unlocking the door she stepped through. Lena loosened her grip around the blonde’s waist but felt Kara’s hands on her ass keeping her close. The dark haired woman tilted her head a little and Kara just smiled.  
“You sure?” she asked while pulling herself up more so she was slightly taller than Kara and pulled her glasses off and threw them onto the stand by the door. She received a nod from Kara. Leaning down Lena connected their lips as Kara spun around and slammed Lena against the door, shutting it in the process. Lena grabbed Kara’s hair and pulled it roughly, she felt Kara give a growl and it only turned her on more. Kara bit down on Lena's bottom lip as she pulled back. She moved away from the door and walked towards her couch, she sat down with Lena in her lap. Adjusting a little, Lena kept their hips pressed close as she pulled Kara in for a deeper kiss. Kara ran her hands up the back of Lena's shirt and slowly raised it up. Lena pulled back and nodded at Kara as she felt her shirt being tugged off. Kara gave a gasp as she saw Lena's chest, her breasts were perfect and she couldn’t look away. Lena placed her hand under Kara’s chin and raised it up, she gave a quick kiss then reached for the bottom of the blondes shirt. Kara nodded her head and raised her arms, Lena tossed it someplace behind her with a smile. She dove back in for a kiss, running her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip she waited for her to open her mouth, she felt Kara’s tongue and immediately sucked on it and gave the tip a slight bite. Kara gave a moan and thrust her hips up into Lena's center causing the other woman to moan and throw her head back, exposing her neck. Leaning forward Kara latched her lips to her neck and placed a kiss under Lena's jaw then down her neck. Lena moved her neck further back and placed her hands in Kara’s hair and pulled her closer. Giving a moan, Lena pulled away and looked into Karas eyes. She felt hands pulling at her bra clasp and nodded at Kara. The blonde tried to keep eye contact but the view was just to much to not look at. Leaning forward Kara placed her lips around the right nipple and flicked her tongue against it then bit down causing Lena to give a yelp.   
“You seem to know your way around...a woman’s body,” Lena spoke with a raspy voice then moaned out as Kara switched breasts. She felt Kara smile against her breast then she pulled back and let Lena's nipple go with a pop.  
“I'm just going with my instincts,” she gave a laugh as she looked up into Lena's eyes, the green was no longer visible, her pupils were blown. Kara had a feeling hers were the same.  
“Keep it up,” Lena said with a soft smile as she pulled Kara’s face to hers and kissed her deep, then pulled away and placed kisses along her jaw then down her neck. Kara ran her right hand down Lena's back and ran it up from her ribs up to her breast and gave it a slight squeeze. She felt the hard nipple under her palm and ran her finger tips around it, Lena pushed her chest out more as she moaned into the kiss. With her left hand Kara reached down and played with the button on Lena's pants, she popped it open and slowly pulled the zipper down. The noise caught Lenas attention and she looked down at Kara’s hand with a raised eyebrow and smirk.  
“Can I?” Kara asked as she ran her finger tips along the gap between Lenas lower stomach and pants. Lena sat up a little so Kara had more space to slide her hand in. Kara kept their eyes connected as she slowly ran her fingers along Lena's soaked panties. Lena moaned and tried to keep her eyes open the best she could. Kara ran her fingers from the soaking center up to Lena's clit, she pushed against it a little and Lena leaned forward and placed her head on Karas shoulder.  
“Please...Kara...touch me,” Lena stuttered out as she felt Kara apply more pressure to her clit through her now ruined panties. Kara pulled her hand out and slowly slid it down until she felt the warm wetness between Lena's legs, both woman let out dirty moans.  
“Oh god,” Lena pushed her hips down into Karas hand.  
“Lena, you’re so wet,” Kara slipped a finger down and gathered wetness then slid back up to Lena's clit and rubbed slow circles. Lena sucked on Karas neck as she rolled her hips, chasing the fingers touching her.  
“All for...you…” she moaned out as Kara slipped down to her soaked entrance and teased around the opening. Lena gave a deep moan and bit down hard on Karas neck. Kara pushed Lena's head up with her shoulder and connected their lips and she inserted a finger into Lena. The dark haired woman pulled away and gasped then let out a soft moan.  
“Please...another...fuck me,” Lena spoke against Kara’s lips then ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Kara did as told and moaned as she felt Lena's walls squeeze her fingers. Lena drove her hips down into Kara’s palm and jerked when she felt pressure on her clit. Kara pulled her fingers out slowly then pushed them back in, she was amazed at the feeling. Touching another woman came so naturally to her, it was kinda terrifying.  
“Faster, harder….oh Kara,” Lena pulled her hips up and slammed them down onto Karas fingers. She pulled her fingers out and pushed them back in with more force, Lena threw her head back and pulled Kara closer to her chest. Not wanting to waste the opportunity she placed her mouth around as much of Lenas breast as she could then pulled the nipple between her teeth and bit down on it. Kara kept her fingers going in and out at a brutal pace and Lena didn’t seem to mind at all, she kept moaning and rolling her hips with every thrust inside. The double stimulation had Lena rushing towards her orgasm rather quickly.  
“Ohh baby...I'm...I'm close….” Lena gasped out as Kara put a little more force behind the last thrust back inside. Kara rubbed her palm against Lenas clit as she pounded into Lenas wet center which seemed to be getting wetter and she kept her mouth switching between Lena's breasts. Nipping and sucking as much as she could without breaking her concentration on getting Lena to cum. Lena forced her hips down as she rotated them against Karas hand, her back began to arch. She could feel the tingling starting in her stomach and her toes. She was going to cum hard she could just feel it.  
“Don't...stop...plea..please...I'm close….” Lena kept her hips moving at the pace of Kara’s fingers. She felt the beginning of her orgasm, it raced up her spine and made her head spin. Her mouth dropped open and a scream came rushing out. She pushed her hips down and felt the crash as she came hard and panted in Kara’s ear.  
“I'm cumming….dont stop….” Lena's hips were frantic at this point, trying to keep the feeling going. Kara didn't stop, she could feel the walls contract around her fingers then a flood of wetness came out and soaked her hand. She kept her fingers pumping in and out slowly, until Lena slouched against her and lay her head on Karas shoulder as she placed her hands on the couch on either side of Karas head. Kara stopped moving her hand and just kept it inside Lena's warm wet center.  
“That was amazing,” Lena let out breathlessly. She lifted her head and kissed the smug look off Kara’s face.  
“Don’t be smug about it,” she chastised the blonde who just gave a smirk as she rubbed her palm against Lena's nipple softly.  
“Well….I made you cum...so why not be smug,” Kara said as she pinched Lena's nipple.  
“Mmm that you did, but don’t let it go to your head,” Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara then dragged her mouth down the blondes neck. Kara moaned then leaned her head back against the back of the couch.  
“I make no promises,” Kara gave a low growl as Lena bit down where her neck and shoulder met. Lena ran her hands across Karas chest then leaned forward and placed a kiss above her heart. Kara moved to the edge of the couch and stood up with Lena attached to her hips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karas turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

“Bedroom,” Kara said as she walked towards her bedroom door. She pushed Lena against the wall next to her door and kissed down her neck.  
“Mmm, baby...It’s your turn,” Lena pushed Kara away from her neck with a shrug. Kara’s hands on Lena's as gave it a squeeze then slid her hands to the inside of Lena's legs from behind. She gave a soft touch along the seam of Lena's pants and the woman moaned out.  
“Are you sure?” Kara could feel the heat coming off Lena's center. She wanted to make Lena cum again.   
“Yes, now put me down so I can get you out of these clothes,” Lena felt Kara loosen her grip and place her on her feet. Lena reached behind Kara and undid her bra in one swift movement. She tossed it down the hall towards the living room then reached for the button on the blondes jeans. Lena undid the button and pulled the zipper down as she stared up into Karas blue eyes. Moving down to her knees Lena pulled Kara’s pants and panties down in one movement and Kara stepped out of them, she was at the perfect level with Karas center and licked her lips at the sight. Leaning forward she kissed the top of Karas thigh and worked her way closer towards where the hero wanted her. She moved across to Kara’s other thigh and placed kisses there. Standing up Lena gave Kara a kiss then ran her hands up her legs and briefly touched Kara’s center, making the blonde moan out and buck her hips. Lena stepped away from Kara, hit the light switch then made her way closer to the bed, she turned around and watched Kara stand in the doorway with her mouth slightly open. Being a tease Lena placed her hands on her jeans and slowly lowered them with a little wiggle of her ass. Kara could hear Lena's heart pounding and her breath coming out ragged. Dropping her jeans, Lena kicked them to the side then placed a finger on either side of her ruined panties, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She heard Kara take in a breath, with a smirk she pulled them down slowly then let them drop when they reached her calves. Standing there in all her glory Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Lena, she didn’t know where to look so her eyes jumped all over the place. Lena moved onto the bed and laid down on the pillows against the headboard and pointed her finger at Kara in a come hither motion. Kara almost tripped over herself as she tried to make her way into the room, she saw Lena's lips upturn into a smile.  
Kara was a little shy now that she was standing nude right in front of Lena. The dark haired woman was in awe, Kara’s body was amazing. She had muscles and abs and legs that went on for days. Licking her lips she moved towards the end of the bed and reached out to Kara.  
“Kara, baby, look at me,” Lena spoke soft as she touched Kara on the shoulder. Kara raised her head up and looked at Lena.  
“You are beautiful and damn your body is amazing,” Lena said as she let her eyes roam Kara’s body. Kara felt her cheeks heat up and she gave a small smile.  
“Thanks. I workout,” Kara said with a shrug. Lena smiled then pulled Kara closer by her shoulder.  
“I bet you do….Supergirl,” Lena winked as she threw Kara on the bed. The blonde let out a yelp then looked up at Lena with confusion.  
“You...you...know?” Kara stuttered out.  
“I had a feeling. Now that your glasses are off and hair is slightly out of place,” Lena said as she ran her fingers through Karas blonde hair.  
“Alex always said glasses and a pony tail was never a good disguise,” Kara gave a little laugh as she pulled her hair out of her pony tail and let it fall down around her shoulders.  
“So many people are going to be jealous,” Lena laughed out as she kissed along Kara’s neck up to her ear where she bit down hard.  
“Why's that?” Kara questioned before she gave a groan and pulled Lena on top of her.  
“Because I'm about to. Fuck. Supergirl.” Lena placed a kiss on Kara’s neck with each word. At that Kara moaned out and raised her hips.  
“Please do,” Kara said as she pulled Lena down for a kiss. Kara pushed her tongue into Lena's mouth and they battled for dominance. Pulling back Lena let out a groan as Kara pulled her bottom lip.  
“Where's your...ya know...buzz buzz,” Lena winked and laughed as she saw the blush appear on Karas cheeks. Kara pointed to the nightstand to her right, Lena moved up from her spot on Kara’s chest and opened the drawer.  
“It's….um...ready to...go,” Kara stuttered out as she watched Lena moved it around her hand and turn it on then off. Kara was excited for Lena to use it on her and slightly terrified...what if she broke it or worse hurt Lena?   
“Hey, where’d you go?” Lena asked as she sat back on Kara’s hips and looked down at her with curiosity.   
“Just worried about the toy...and you…” Kara looked from the vibrator to Lena.   
“Oh, Kara. I'm sure we’ll be fine. Just let me know if it’s too much,” Lena bent down and kissed Kara on the cheek then made her way to her lips.  
“I can do that,” Kara said in between kisses. She heard Lena place the vibrator back on the nightstand then felt her hands roam her body from her head to her hips. Lena rubbed small circles around Kara’s ribs up to her breasts then up to her shoulders. Kara could feel Lena's wetness on her stomach and it was turning her on more than she already was. It wouldn’t take long for her to cum at this point. Lena kissed down Kara’s chest then back up. She looked up then flicked her tongue out against a nipple. Kara leaned her head back and let out a little moan as she reached for Lena and pulled her closer to her chest. Lena switched to the other breast while her hand came up and tweaked the nipple she just let go of.  
“Lena...don’t tease…” Kara let out in a whisper. She felt Lena smile against her then pull away.  
“Someone’s eager,” Kara pushed her hips at that and Lena pushed down on them. Kara let out a gasp as she felt Lena's hand trail up her thigh then back down much to her disappointment.   
“Please….” Kara begged as she grabbed onto Lena's thighs and rubbed her hands up them and touched Lena's wet center causing her to moan. Lena pulled Kara’s hand away and brought it to her mouth and sucked her juices off Kara’s fingertips. She released Kara’s fingers and slid in between the blonde’s legs. Running her hand from Kara’s chest to her hip, she looked up and smiled at Kara as she barely touched Karas clit. Her hips bucked up and chased after Lena's finger. Lena could see Kara’s body shivering a little so she took pity on the girl and ran her finger through slick folds, they let out filthy moans at the same time. Kara leaned up and pulled Lena down with her hands in her hair. Kara’s hips followed Lena's finger as it slid through the wetness.  
“Lena,” Kara panted out.  
“How do you want me?” Lena said into Kara’s ear as she ran her tongue along the outer shell.   
“Fingers...inside….” Kara pushed her hips down to get more pressure but Lena pulled her finger away. She returned with two as she gathered wetness and swirled her tips around Kara’s clit with the perfect amount of pressure. Kara moaned out and bit down on Lena's shoulder.  
“God, you’re so wet for me,” Lena pushed Kara’s face into view and kissed her with mostly tongue and teeth. She placed her fingers at Kara’s entrance and waited for a nod from the hero. Sliding one finger in she felt Kara’s walls pull her in.  
“More,” Kara groaned out as she tossed her head back. Lena smiled as she pulled her finger out and entered her with two. This caused Kara to moan and buck her hips up a little more than Lena expected and the woman almost fell off Kara.  
“Woah, don’t throw me,” Lena gave a chuckle as she pulled her fingers out then pushed them back in.  
“Faster and harder, you won’t hurt me,” Kara got out before Lena pulled out then thrust in hard. Lena put her hip behind her hand to get more power behind her thrusts. Her palm was against Kara’s clit and it hit on every push in which made Kara moan out and scramble to grab onto Lena. Kara could feel the beginnings of her orgasm, she tried to hold it back but Lena was doing an amazing job of fucking her.  
“Wait...Lena….” Lena stopped abruptly and looked up from Kara’s shoulder.  
“You ok?” Kara could see the panic on Lenas features.  
“I'm good. I want to use the vibrator,” Kara looked over to it then back to Lena.  
“Ok. How close were you?” Lena asked as she reached over and grabbed it.  
“So close...so close,” she pulled Lena down and kissed her then ran her lips down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Lena let out a moan as she turned on the vibrator. Kara released Lenas neck and looked into green eyes and gave a nod. She felt Lena run the vibrator around her nipples then down to her belly button then further down, where Kara really wanted it to be.  
“Ready?” Lena asked as she held it an inch or two from Karas clit.  
“Fuck me,” Kara raised her hips up quickly and before Lena could move her hand, Kara felt the vibrations and it made her shiver. Giving a gasp, Lena pushed Kara’s hips down then gave her a look of keep them down. Leaning to her side a little so she could see the vibrator and Kara’s center, Lena moved it forward and lightly touched Kara.  
“Oh shit,” Kara whispered out as she ran her hand up Lena's arm bent at her side. Lena pushed it closer and watched it touch Kara’s clit with more pressure, her hips jerked a little but stayed on the bed.  
“Inside?” Lena asked as she swirled it around Karas clit with light and heavy pressure.  
“Yes, please,” Kara followed the movement of Lena's ministrations and moaned out when it hit a sensitive spot. Lena kissed from Karas chest, up her neck and finally landed on Karas lips. As she slipped her tongue in Karas mouth, she slid the toy inside Kara. Pulling away and throwing her head back, Kara gave a deep moan and shivered. The vibrations felt amazing and she could feel them everywhere. She felt Lena pull it out then push it back in working up the force with each pass.   
“Mmm,faster...I'm so close,” Kara tucked her head into Lenas neck and kissed it. Lena sped up her hand and watched as the toy slid in and out easily, Kara was so wet and getting wetter by the second. Lena felt Kara’s walls start to clamp down so she sped up her thrusts. She felt the hot breath and heard the pants of Kara, who was on the brink of orgasm. Kara felt it begin in her toes, it shot up her spine then back down to settle in her belly. SHe arched her back and pulled away from Lena so she could lay on the bed. Lena was having a little trouble pushing in and out with the tightness of Karas center. Kara was right on the edge but she needed more.  
“My clit….” she moved her hips with the thrusts as best she could. Pulling the toy out she felt Lena run circles around her clit and that was all she needed. Her body went taut and her mouth opened and a scream came out that she was sure the neighbors would be able to hear. Lena slowed down and backed off the pressure on Kara’s clit but kept enough to let her ride out the waves of it. Slowly Kara came back, her breathing was hard, she was sweating and her body felt like jelly.  
“Wow,” she opened her eyes and looked up at Lena who pulled the toy away and was bringing it to her mouth. With a wink and smirk Lena put it in her mouth and sucked on it. Kara closed her eyes and threw her arm over her eyes.  
“Ugghh...baby stop...you’re gonna make me cum again,” Kara spoke out from under her arm as she gave a sigh. Lena pulled the toy out of her mouth after sucking Karas juices off it and placed it on the corner of the bed. She placed her arms on either side of Karas head and leaned down. Lena kissed around Kara’s face and up onto her arm then slowly pulled it away from her face.  
“Wouldn’t want that now would we?” Lena laughed as she kissed Kara on the lips and slipped her tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself.   
“Now that’s not fair,” Kara moaned as she tasted herself, she could feel her center start to throb again and knew she was more than ready for another round.  
“You can go down on me later, that’ll make it fair,” Lena pulled back to say then leaned back in to run her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip.   
“I guess that works,” Kara laughed as she felt Lena move off chest and next to her. Lena wrapped her arm across Karas midsection and rubbed her thumb back and forth.  
“Lena?” the dark haired woman hummed as her thumb kept moving slowly.  
“Will you go on a date with me?” Kara asked as she wrapped her arm around Lena’s back and kissed the top of her head.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Lena kissed Kara on the shoulder.  
“This will be a great story to tell the kids when we get older,” Lena laughed out then stopped when she realized what she said, picking her head up she looked at Kara.  
“Hmm, I like that idea...not the story but the kids….” she explained as she looked back at Lena.  
“Your mom came in for a sex toy and left with a girlfriend,” Both women let out deep loud laughs, Lena leaned up and kissed Kara, then nuzzled into her neck.  
“I’m glad your sister brought you in,” Lena said with a yawn.  
“Me too,” Kara hugged Lena closer, then closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly for both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this in the end. Please leave kudos or comments. I really enjoyed writing this so if anyone has prompts send them and ill see what I can do. Find me on tumblr @crotox265.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did when writing it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ crotox265. Feel free to drop prompts or whatever else.


End file.
